Totenreich des Itzacuan - Pyramide
thumb|120px|right|Seite 43 thumb|120px|right|Seite 44 thumb|120px|right|Seite 45 thumb|120px|right|Seite 46 thumb|120px|right|Seite 47 thumb|120px|right|Seite 48 thumb|120px|right|Seite 49 thumb|120px|right|Seite 50 thumb|120px|right|Seite 51 thumb|120px|right|Seite 52 Das Totenreich des Itzacuan ist eine Spielhilfe zu Shadowrun. Inhalt und Aufbau Dieser Beitrag handelt von den Maya und ihre ganz eigene Form der Magie. Dieser dritte Teil ist in der Ausgabe 15 als eigener Beitrag mit eigener Überschrift vom ersten Teil abgetrennt. Diese Trennung folgt der Aufteilung im Original zwischen Ausgabe 3 und Ausgabe 5. Der zugehörige und ebenfalls abgetrennte Beitrag Im Elend der Puyallup-Barrens ist in Ausgabe 5 genauso abgetrennt als eigener Beitrag. Dieser Beitrag beleuchtet den Haupt-Schauplatz und die entsprechenden Geschehnisse. Bilder und Illustrationen Einige Illustrationen sind für die Neuauflage dieses Beitrags durch Janny Timm neu erstellt worden. Bei der Illustration Ghulkopf handelt es sich um einen Ausschnitt der Illustration Ghule für den Titelkasten. Die Illustrationen von Katja Engler, Mayawächter sowie der Umgebungsplan stammen aus Logbuch 5. Ebenso Roland Röpnacks Illustration Mayapriester, die ein Ausschnitt einer Illustration aus der gleichen Ausgabe ist. Querverweise Dieser dritte und letzte Teil der Spielhilfe von Lars Redeligx ist eine überarbeitete Fassung der gleichnamigen Spielhilfe aus Logbuch 5. Die inhaltliche Überarbeitung haben Frank Lohmann und Roland Röpnack durchgeführt. Dieser Text ist für eine bessere Lesbarkeit im Fanzinearchiv in die zwei Teile Umgebung und Pyramide aufgeteilt worden. Quelltext 150px "Ghuls by Night" oder Die Macht des Itzacuan Mayas in Shadowrun #Teil: Umgebung #Teil: Pyramide 11 - DIE PYRAMIDE DES ITZACUAN Dort steht sie nun endlich, die Pyramide. An der Basis 40 Meter breit und etwa 30 Meter hoch, ragt das bersteinfarbene Gebäude in den Himmel über Seattle. Im Vergleich zu den riesigen Klötzen von Renraku und Aztech ist sie natürlich nur ein kleines Versteck eines Wahnsinnigen (oder Genialen?). Aber inmitten des Nebels und des Friedhofs wirkt sie echter, unheimlicher, als die Corpsärge im Herzen der Stadt. "Was ist die Pyramide?", muß man sich an dieser Stelle fragen. Die Antwort läßt sich in einem Satz nicht geben. Der Spiegelglasbau ( Panzerwert Spiegelglas: 8) ist zu allererst High Tech Hauptquartier des Maya-Priesters. Der magisch errichtete Bau beherbergt das Computerzentrum und die Einsatzzentrale, die zusammen jeden Shadowrun gegen Seattle steuern. Ist der Haufen zitternder Chummer vielleicht darauf aus, für ein paar NY gekauft, einen Schlag der Mayas gegen die Firma eines gewissen Mr. Johnson zu verhindern? Oder suchen sie vielleicht nach den Privaträumen des Hohepriesters, der dort ein Labor unterhält und unzählige, dem Rest der Menschheit bis dato verschlossene, Geheimnisse enthält? Was auch immer der Grund des Abenteuers sein mag, das die Runner gerade erleben... Im folgenden wird die Pyramide mit ihren Bewohnern und Geheimnissen Abschnitt für Abschnitt beschrieben. Was sich in dem Maya Bau am Tag des Shadowruns abspielt, weiß sowieso nur der SL ( geheiligt werde sein Name!). Abschnitte: Siehe Karte! 11.1 EINGANG Drei große behauene Findlinge bilden ein Tor, durch das der Weg in die Pyramide führt. Die großen Steine geben vor dem bernsteinfarbenen Glas einen monumentalen Anblick ab. Fast fühlt man sich, als stünde man in der Hochebene von Yucatan vor einem computergenerierten Abbild der uralten Maya-Pyramiden. Zwei Wächter in traditioneller Kleidung versperren den Weg. Die Chummer lassen sie garantiert nicht durch, da sie aber über keine magischen Kräfte verfugen, würde ein guter Illusionszauber (z.B. "Maske") die Gruppe ohne Probleme an den beiden vorbeibringen. Werte : siehe unten 11.2. EINGANGSBEREICH Zwei Wände formen einen breiten Gang, der in der Entfernung an einer Treppe endet. Auch im Inneren der Pyramide bestehen die Wände aus dem „mystischen“ bernsteinfarbenen Spiegelglas. Zu beiden Seiten der Chummer sind große, mannsgroße Bildschirme angebracht, an deren unterem Rand eine Statuszeile (seltsamerweise auf Englisch) "ID-SCANNER. MOTION DETECTED" anzeigt. Direkt vor den Charakteren steht ein bläulich leuchtendes Feld im Raum; an der Decke erkennt das geübte Auge eine Kamera. Die Gruppe steht hier direkt vor einem Scanner-Feld, einer Überwachungsanlage von mittelprächtiger Qualität (Rating 7). Ein erfolgreicher Elektronik-Test gegen 5 gibt das sofort zu erkennen. Die Scan-Prozedur beginnt, sobald sich der Passierende in das blaue Feld gestellt hat und dauert fünf Sekunden. Der Check läuft auf optischer Basis, d.h., daß der Apparat einen Chummer passieren läßt, wenn er in ihm einen Anhänger Itzacuans erkennt, deren Aussehen im Rechensystem ( siehe dort) gespeichert ist. Das Ergebnis: auf den beiden Bildschirmen wird eine Computergrafik des Untersuchten von allen Seiten sichtbar. zusätzlich gibt das System bekannt : „ID-CHECK COMPLETE. AUTHORITY TO ENTER SECTION 1 (Wohnbereich) / 2 (Rechenzentrum)/ 3 (Waffenkammer) / 4 ( Itzacuans Bereich)“ (entsprechende Sektoren werden angezeigt) oder.. „ALERT! INTRUDER!“ Der Apparat könnte entweder durch Eindringen in die Matrix, vom Wald aus, lahmgelegt werden oder durch einen Elektronikspezialisten ausgetrickst werden. Da Zauber nur psychisch wirken, dürfte dieser Versuch zu einem Desaster fuhren. 11.3. TREPPE Die Treppe ist ungesichert und führt sowohl nach unten (Wohnbereich) als auch nach oben (Bereich des Maya Priesters) 11.4. WAFFENKAMMER Der Eingangsbereich der Waffenkammer ist durch ein Scanner-Feld gesichert, das nur noch von Personen durchschritten werden kann, die vom Computer als "clear" für Section 3 erkannt werden. Hinter dem Feld befindet sich ein wahres Waffenarsenal: hier rüsten sich die Einsatzteams der Mayas für einen Shadowrun gegen Seattle aus. An den Wänden sind Blaupausen verschiedener Waffen angebracht. Hinter abschließbaren Halterungen befinden sich Waffen, die das Herz eines Street Samurai schneller schlagen lassen: von der Browning Max Power über die Uzi 111 bis zur Ingram ist alles vorhanden. Alles in allem gleicht der Raum inklusive Theke einem durchschnittlichen Sprawl-Waffenladen in Miniaturausgabe. Aus dem Rahmen fällt nur das "Ladenpersonal". 2 Wächter und 1 Hoher Wächter, die nicht lange fackeln, wenn das Scannerfeld einen Alarm auslöst. Normalerweise stellen sie für die Einsatzteams die Ausrüstung zusammen (auch normales Equipment wird hier gelagert). Werte: siehe unten. Ausrüstung: sollte es nötig sein, können die drei Mayas hinter der Theke (Panzerung 4) an jedes fast denkbare Stück Ausrüstung kommen, sollte nicht gerade ein Großeinsatz in Seattle laufen. 11.5. RECHENZENTRUM / EINSATZZENTRALE Der Eingangsbereich dieser Sektion ist durch ein Scanner-Feld gesichert, das nur Personen durchläßt, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen, die "clear" für den Bereich 2 sind. In der südlichen Ecke des riesigen, L-förmigen Raums arbeitet zwischen Regalen, die mit allem nur erdenklichen Krimskrams gefüllt sind, ein Elektroniker. Cyberdecks, Relais und Schaltungen warten hier auf ihre Erneuerung. Der Elektroniker überwacht über einen Bildschirm zusätzlich die Energieversorgung der Pyramide. Sollte ein Chummer die Hauptkabel freilegen und zerstören, so würde das die Zentrale komplett lahmlegen. Die Werte des Elektronikers: siehe Shadowrun, Seite 167 In der NW-Ecke des Ortes befinden sich die Luftraumüberwachungszentrale (s. Nebelwand) und die Einsatzzentrale. Von ihren Kom-Pulten aus lenken die Einsatzleiter die Shadowruns gegen Seattle. Die Szenerie gleicht dem Kontrollzentrum des Space Shuttle 2000 in Houston: die Einsatzleiter tragen Headsets, über die sie mit den Teams vor Ort direkt verbunden sind. Auf zwei riesigen Bildschirmen an der Wand wird ständig der Verlauf des jeweiligen Einsatzes dargestellt. Die Anzeige schaltet zwischen einer riesigen Seattle-Karte, die die Standorte aller Teams und Ziele angibt, sowie Live-Bildern um, die die Kämpfer vor Ort mit Mini-Tridcordern machen. Über Klein-Bildschirme an ihren Pulten werden den Einsatzleitern Daten geliefert, die die Maya-Decker in der anderen Ecke des Raums besorgen. Jeder Einsatzleiter ist für einen Teil des Gesamtteams direkt verantwortlich und gibt seinem Verbindungsmann vor Ort selbst Anweisungen. Interessant, wenn es ein Runner tatsächlich schaffen würde, sich bei einem Shadowrun als Einsatzleiter einzuschleichen! Bei wichtigen Einsätzen ist Itzacuan selbst vor Ort; normalerweise wird ein Run aber vom Hohen Wächter Xanxil geleitet. In der nordöstlichen Ecke schließlich sind die Maya-Decker und ihre Geräte untergebracht. Itzacuan unterhält ein eigenes Computersystem, das im Seattle LTG unter der Nummer #3578 eingetragen ist. Die komplette östliche Wand ist mit dem Zentralrechner zugestellt; im 20. Jahrhundert hätte er wohl ein ganzes Gebäude eingenommen. Davor sitzen die Decker mit ihren leeren Augen, tief versunken in eine andere Welt, an ihren kleinen Pulten vor ihren Cyberdecks. Mindestens 1 Decker sichert zu jedem Zeitpunkt das eigene Computersystem, während die anderen meistens irgendwo in der Matrix einen Run unterstützen oder Daten für Itzacuan beschaffen. Was soll's, fackeln wir nicht lange herum: was hier von Interesse ist, ist das Maya Computersystem: Jeder Decker, der das Maya-System zum ersten Mal betritt, wird ins Staunen versetzt werden: Itzacuan hat die nötigen NY investiert, um seine Matrix ins Maya-Design zu transformieren. Die Konstrukte der einzelnen Nodes haben deshalb ein anderes Aussehen; die im Shadowrun-Kapitel genannten Transaktionen bleiben aber die selben. Doch jeder Decker weiß ja: in der Matrix zählt nicht der Schein, sondern das Megapulse. KONSTRUKTE SAN: Komplexes Labyrinth mit alten, schweren Toren. An einigen Stellen liegen Skelette in spanischen Metallrüstungen aus dem späten Mittelalter herum. CPU: Große, goldene Stufenpyramide, an deren Innenwänden Datenströme entlanglaufen. DATENSPEICHER: Ein Irrgarten aus unzähligen, kleinen Stelen, in denen Daten in Form von Hieroglyphen gespeichert sind. I/O-PORT. Ein alter Baum auf einem hohen Berg, der von mehreren Sitzbänken umgeben ist. SPU: Steinerner Kreis, in den grelles Licht fällt; eine Art Teleporter. PFADE: Bergpfade, die über Hochebenen zu den Konstrukten führen. HINWEISE ZUR MAYA-MATRIX (s. Plan): Node 1: Hartnäckige SAN. Access 7 will dem Decker den Zugang verwehren. Node 2. SPU. Sie verbindet in drei wichtige Bereiche, wird aber von gefährlichem Blaster 6 bewacht. Vorsicht ist geboten. Node 3: I/O-Port. Von hier aus werden alle Überwachungskameras (Dee's Supermarkt etc.) gesteuert. Eine erfolgreiche Transaktion kann entweder Bilder, die von einer Kamera geliefert werden, oder die Kamera selbst manipulieren. Sollte jedoch das Kommandoterminal (Nr. 8) besetzt sein, so kann die Manipulation von dort aus registriert werden. Node 4: Datastore. In einem Grundumfang von 90 MP ist die Geschichte der Mayas gespeichert. In einem beliebigen Umfang sind weiterhin Daten gespeichert, die mit dem aktuellen Abenteuer der Runner zu tun haben. Die Sicherung des Datastores richtet sich nach dem Umfang und der Gewichtigkeit letzterer Daten (SL Entscheidung). Node 5: CPU. Sie ist zwar durch ein Trace und Report 7 nicht sehr stark gesichert ; ein erfolgreicher Trace heißt aber, daß der liebe Chummer in wenigen Momenten Besuch von allen nur verfügbaren Maya-Deckern bekommen wird. Und das ist ziemlich unwitzig für ihn! Node 6: SPU. Eine ziemlich fiese SPU (Killer 4) sichert den Zugang zum extrem wichtigen Kommandoterminal. Node 7: I/O-Port. Von hier aus werden die ID-Terminals im Wald kontrolliert. Eine erfolgreiche Transaktion kann einen Alarm ignorieren, oder ein ID-OK vergeben. Auch dieser I/O-Port wird vom Kommandoterminal kontrolliert ; d.h. eine Manipulation kann dort festgestellt werden. Node 8: Kommandoterminal. Hier gibt es zwar keine zusätzliche Sicherung, aber das erfolgreiche Durchführen einer Transaktion in einer Red-4 Node ist ja auch nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel. Sollte es dem Decker gelingen, so kann er von hier aus jeden der I/O-Ports manipulieren, ohne daß das System die Aktion als unauthorisiert erkennen könnte. Node 9: Datastore. Mit Killer 4 sind die Personalfiles aller Itzacuan Anhänger gesichert. Jedes File umfaßt 10 Megapulse und kann ganz normal gelöscht etc. werden. Hat der eingedrungene Decker die nötigen Daten zur Hand (zum Deck?), so kann er sie hier speichern und ein für alle Mal alle ID-Probleme der Runner in der Pyramide lösen. Node 10: SPU. Auch in dieser Ecke ist das Maya_System sehr sensibel und deshalb gut gesichert. Blaster 6 stellt sich dem Decker in den Weg. Node 11: I/O-Port. Von hier aus werden alle Scanner-Felder operiert. Eine erfolgreiche Transaktion kann einen Alarm unterdrücken, eine Person passieren lassen usw. Wie alle I/O-Ports kann aber auch dieser vom Kommandoterminal aus überwacht werden, d.h. eine Manipulation an den Scanner-Feldern kann dort bemerkt werden. Node 12: Die "Schatzkammer". Hier werden 250.000 NY, die mit Scramble 8 verschlüsselt sind, gespeichert. Knackt der Decker den Scramble, so kann der das Geld durch eine einfache Transaktion auf ein beliebiges Konto transferieren. Ein Laden des Files auf den Cyberdeckspeicher ist nicht nötig. 11.6. WOHNBEREICH Am Fuße der Treppe befinden sich die Unterkünfte der Mayas. Die Ebene ist in drei Teile unterteilt: im NO "hausen" Hohe Wächter und Einsatzleiter, im Süden Decker und normale Wächter, während die größte Fläche im NW dem Rest der Anhänger als Wohnfläche dient. Die einzige Besonderheit an den Behausungen ist, daß die einzelnen Gruppen in sich ein Gemeinschaftsleben nach alter Tradition führen. Kein Maya hat hier ein eigenes Zimmer. Ansonsten gleicht der Abschnitt in Punkto Wohnqualität dem Rest der Welt im Jahre 2050: Trid-Player etc. finden sich auch hier wieder. Nähere Einzelheiten sind in Shadowrun und Sprawl schon ziemlich ausführlich durchgekaut worden. 11.7. GANG Vor der Treppe befindet sich ein Scanner-Feld, das den Zugang zu Itzacuans Bereich kontrolliert. Der Zugang wird nur chummern gewährt, deren ID für den Bereich 4 clear ist. Der Gang endet in einen Raum, dem sich gegenüber einer schwere Tür befindet. 11.8. BESPRECHUNGSRAUM Dieser Raum dient als Arbeitszimmer für den Hohen Wächter Xanxil. Nur er wird von den beiden Feuerelementen, die Itzacuans Privaträume bewachen, vorbeigelassen. Somit ist der Vertraute des Maya-Priesters der einzige, der den Runnern eine problemlose Audienz bei Itzacuan beschaffen könnte. Der Raum ist wie ein Corp-Büro eingerichtet: großer Schreibtisch, Computer, Schreibbot-Sekretär etc. An der Wand hängt eine große Landkarte des Hochlandes von Yucatan, die Xanxil, wenn er anwesend ist, zum ständigen Philosophieren über die Schönheit und die kommende Macht seiner Heimat veranlasst. Sollten sich die Charaktere als Mayas oder Itzacuan-Anhänger tarnen, so dberbrückt der Wächter evtl. Wartezeiten bis zu einer Audienz mit Itzacuan durch ein Gespräch über eben jenes Thema. Dabei stellt er beiläufig auch Fragen an die Runner. . denen nun vielleicht langsam heiß wird, hmmm? Aber evtl. waren sie ja so klug abzuwarten, bis Xanxil den Raum verlässt, wenn sie Ärger machen wollen. 11.9. ITZACUANS PRIVATRÄUME Hinter der schweren Tür befindet sich die Suite des Hohepriesters. Der Eingang wird durch zwei Feuerelemente bewacht, die jeden Zauberer angreifen, der innerhalb dieser Räume einen Zauberspruch spricht oder aufrecht erhält. Magie ist in den Privatgemächern des Itzacuan absolut tabu! Der große Raum, durch einen silbrig-blau bemalten Türbogen in zwei Hälften getrennt, ist wie ein Condo (Corpvilla) eingerichtet: pompös und edel, alles nur vom Feinsten. Die Beschreibung eines beispielhaften Condos entnehmt ihr aus Mercurial, das ja auch schon auf deutsch erschienen ist und deshalb hier nicht noch mal wiedergegeben werden braucht. Dieser Raum dient dem MayaPriester als Ort der Entspannung. Er enthält einige Erinnerungsstücke aus Itzacuans Vergangenheit und bietet ihm eine nette Atmosphäre in einer für ihn schrecklichen Stadt. Sind die Runner gekommen, um Geschäftliches zu regeln, so wird der Priester sie im südlichen Teil des Raums empfangen, in dem sich eine Sitzgruppe befindet. Die beiden Feuerelemente bewachen die Szenerie. Werte: 2 Feuerelemente (1*K5, 1* K6), siehe Shadowrun S.190 11.10. LABOR In der Mitte des Labors ist ein großer Hermetischer Kreis auf den Boden gezeichnet. Er sieht anders aus, als die Kreise, die Dich Dein Lehrer zu zeichnen lehrte, Zauberer. Denn hier fließt Magie aus dem Reich Ix Chels. Itzacuan braucht auch keine Energiequellen, um Elementare herbeizurufen : wenn seine Göttin ihn erhört, erscheint der gerufene Diener aus dem Nichts. An der Wand ist eine große Bibliothek in Regalen untergebracht. Sie dient als Beschwörungsbibliothek für den Hermetischen Kreis, enthält aber auch andere Werke. ein unwissender Sterblicher kann hier das Wissen der Mayas über Magie, Astrologie und Mathematik erlangen. Sollte sich einer der Charaktere (mindestens Intelligenz 5) mit der Bibliothek näher beschäftigen, so kann er nach ausreichender Studienzeit die Magie der Mayas erlernen. Daß die Vermischung der beiden Magierealitäten auch gefährlich sein kann, merkt der Studierende, wenn er versuchen sollte, mit „normaler“ Magie ein Wesen über diesen hermetischen Kreis zu rufen. Die bei den Kräfte wenden sich gegeneinander und es kommt zu einer Stärkeprobe: In einer vergleichenden Erfolgsprobe (Würfel: Magier je nach Wert Beschwören, Kreis hat 7 Würfel; Target Zahl: für Magier 5, für Kreis: Willenskraft des Magiers). Verliert der Kreis, so zerstört ihn die Kraftprobe. Verliert der Zauberer den Vergleich, so ist es Zeit, ein neues Abenteu er zu schreiben, denn der Magier wird in die Astralwelt jenseits der Erdatmosphäre gesogen. Eine Ebene, aus der angeblich noch kein Zauberer bei Verstand zurückgekehrt ist... c. DATENBANK [DATA.OUTPUT >>LOGa148G763>>> „Warning! Data offences, e.g. stealing or manipulating data, is a mayor offence and will be prosecuted by hardest measures.“ ] Hier nun die restlichen Informationen über die „Streitmacht“ des Mayapriesters. Itzacuan wird in Seattle begleitet von: (5) Hohe Wächter, (8) Einsatzleiter + (32) Wächter, (3) Elektroniker, (4) Decker, (5) Rigger, (2) Mechaniker + (42) „normale“ Anhänger, Werte wie Passanten, sie übernehmen Aufgaben ohne Bedeutung. HOHE WÄCHTER Die Hohen Wächter bilden den Führungsstab Itzacuans. Wo immer das Gelingen einer Aktion überwacht werden muß, ist einer von ihnen anwesend. Die Hohen Wächter sind wie die Priesterschaft der Mayas Gelehrte, ihre Fähigkeiten liegen aber im Gegensatz zu letzteren auf dem Gebiet des Einsatzes im Plex. Sie besitzen beschränkte Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet der Magie. Body: 6, Quickness: 4, Strength: 5, Charisma: 3, Intelligenz: 5, Willpower. 5, Essence: variiert, Reaktion: 4 Skills: Feuerwaffen (Konz.): 6, Führung: 5, Verhandlung: 4, Beschwören (wie Schamanen!): 4, Hexerei: 4, 1 Skill nach Spezialgebiet: 6 Cyberware: einige Hohe Wächter sind cybermodifiziert. Die Standardkombination ist für sie: Boosted Reflexes & Cybereyes (Thermo/ Low Light) Ausrüstung: Panzerjacke, Micro Transceiver, HK227 SMG oder Uzi 111, mit Laserlicht, Spell Lock: Itzamnas Zorn 2 Erfolge Zaubersprüche: Feinde erkennen (5), Kampf sinn (4), Itzamnas Zorn (5) In der Umgebung der Pyramide sind die Hohen Wächter an ihren reich verzierten traditionellen Roben zu erkennen, die sich deutlich von der Kleidung des Rests der Anhänger abheben. WÄCHTER Die Wächter bilden die Kampftruppen der Mayas. Sie haben sich in unzähligen Missionen bewährt und sind ein zähes Team, das sich mit einigen großen Corp-Strike-Teams messen kann. Sie folgen ihren Commandern, den Hohen Wächtern, blind und dürften als komplettes Team selbst für Samurais ein harter Brocken sein. Body. 5, Schnelligkeit: 5, Stärke. 4, Charisma: 2, Intelligenz: 3, Willenskraft: 3, Essenz: variiert, Reaktion : 4 Skills: Feuerwaffen (Konz.): 5, Gebräuche (Straße). 4, 1 Skill je nach Aufgabe im Team: 5 Cyberware: einige, wenige Wächter sind cybermodifiziert. Typische Cyberware: Hautpanzerung (2), Kunstmuskeln (2). Ausrüstung: Panzerjacke, MP (20%) oder MG (10%) oder Schwere Pistole (70%) mit Laserlicht, Smartbrille mit Infrarotsicht. Evtl. zusätzliche Ausrüstung, je nach Aufgabe im Team d. MAGIEWIRKUNG Es wurde bereits erwähnt: die Magie in Itzacuans Reich funktioniert nach anderen Gesetzen. Deshalb ergeben sich für zaubernde Chummer, die sich in dieses Gebiet begeben, einige Änderungen: beim ersten Betreten des Maya-Gebiets muß sich das zentrale Nervensystem erst einmal an die fremde Energie gewöhnen: eine halbe Stunde scheint es so, als könne der Magier nicht mehr zaubern (alle Sprüche schlagen fehl; trotzdem gegen Erschöpfung würfeln!). Hat der Arme nach dieser Zeit noch nicht Selbstmord begangen (denn miese SLs, wie DU und ich, lassen ihn in dem Glauben, er könne nie wieder zaubern), so kehrt die alte Zaubermacht zurück. Die maximale Reichweite für astrales Erkennen beträgt auf Maya-Terretorium max. Magiewert d. Zauberers * 5 Meter. die wahre Aura von Dingen ist im Astralraum nicht mehr direkt ersichtlich, sondern läßt sich nur durch eine gelungene Hexereiprobe gegen 4 oder mehr (SL Entscheidung) erkennen. Der Magiepool verringert sich um 1 Würfel, nachts sogar um 2. e. DES NACHTS In Logbuch Nr.3 wurde bereits erwähnt, daß die Magie der Mayas von der Mondgöttin Ix Chel kontrolliert wird. Sobald der Mond aufgeht, merken Zauberer, daß sich die Kraft der fremden Magierealität verstärkt. Das Verlassen seines Körpers wird für magiebegabte Chummer gefährlicher, da jede Stunde Aufenthalt im Astralraum nun 2 Punkte Essenzverlust bedeutet. Auch die Astrale Wahrnehmung ändert sich: nach wie vor ist die maximale Reichweite Magiewert* 5m; zusätzlich scheinen sich nun aber am Rand des Wahrnehmungsbereiches schreckliche Wesen aufzuhalten, die aber nur geisterhaft zu erkennen sind. Weiß der arme Chummer denn nicht, daß die Nacht über den Hochebenen Mittelamerikas der Mondgöttin Ix Chel gehört ? Die Präsenz einer „fremden“ Magiequelle fällt den Wesen der Mondlichtspenderin somit nachts viel leichter auf. Schließlich tritt der o.g. schemenhafte Horror, den der Spielleiter durch unidentifizierbare Geräusche etc. unerträglich machen sollte, dem Magier in Form eines Barghest gegenüber. BARGHEST 1 Barghest, Werte Shadowrun S. 190, Grauen nur bei mißlungener Willenskraftprobe gegen Barghest-Essenz, unnatürlich rotglühende Augen und sein Schrei läßt das Knochenmark so tief erschüttern, daß man lieber somewhere else wäre... Aufgrund der erhöhten Intensität der fremden Energie wird der Magiepool aller Zauberer nachts um zwei Würfel (tagsüber 1) reduziert! Neben den Gefahren, die des Nachts im Astralraum lauern, bietet auch die Erdrealität im Reich Itzacuans zu dieser Stunde einige Gefahren: 1 AKTIVITÄTEN DER GHULE Die Ghule des Friedhofs (siehe dort) weiten nachts ihre Aktivitäten auf das ganze Gebiet 7te Avenue / 40te Straße / Houston Boulevard / 43te Straße aus. Da sich seit den seltsamen Vorkommnissen in der Gegend nur noch wenige Menschen in Itzacuans Reich wagen, werden die Leichenfresser, mit besonderem Geruchs und Gehörsinn ausgestattet, überall dort auftauchen, wo die Shadowrunner durch unvorsichtiges Verhalten auf sich aufmerksam machen. Spätestens in der Nähe der ehemaligen Kirche werden die Chummer den unfreundlichen Leichenfledderern dann aber begegnen. 2 DIE GEFOLGSCHAFT ITZACUANS Zu guter letzt herrscht nachts auch eine erhöhte Aktivität unter den Handlangern des Maya-Priesters. Was auch immer ihr Herr von ihnen verlangt, die Gefolgschaft versucht es so unauffällig wie möglich zu erledigen. Leider läßt sich nicht genau sagen, wo die Runner auf die Gefolgschaft treffen könnten. Dies hängt vielmehr vom jeweils gespielten Abenteuer ab und kann somit in dieser Spielhilfe nicht geklärt werden. DIE STELE DES NACHTS Klugen Chummern wird schnell klar werden, daß das Gebiet, in dem sie sich gerade aufhalten, in der Nacht kein Ferienort ist. Trotzdem lohnt es sich aber, im Mondschein ein wenig durch das Reich Itzacuans zu streifen. Nachts ist es nämlich möglich festzustellen, daß die Stele auf dem Friedhof mehr ist als nur „ein protziger Grabstein von irgend so 'nem Corporate Hippie“, wie ein Straßensamurai es vielleicht vermuten könnte. Denn nachts beginnt das Ebenbild der Stele im Astralraum grell zu leuchten und läßt sie damit als magisches Relikt von großer Kraft erkennbar werden. Versucht ein Zauberer Informationen über ihre Magie zu erlangen, so wird eine Hexereiprobe gegen 5 fällig. Infos je nach Anzahl der Erfolge. *bis 1 : Stele ist ein wichtiges magisches Relikt *3: Magische Energie fließt durch die Stele *4: Stele ist eine Art Transmitter *5. Stele ist Zentrum der fremden Magie (Es werden alle Infos bis zum der jeweiligen Zahl für den Spieler zugänglich) Vielleicht wird es den Shadowrunnern nicht gleich einleuchten, aber sie haben hier einen wunden Punkt in Itzacuans Reich gefunden. Wenn die Stele zerstört wird, so kann keine Magie mehr aus dem Reich Ix Chels nach Seattle fließen sen. Itzacuan wäre damit machtlos. Die Stele kann jedoch nicht mit roher Gewalt zerstört werden. Dazu aber später. Eine für den Spielleiter besonders reizvolle Sache in Bezug auf die Stele ist zudem die Möglichkeit, ein aufregendes Maya-Ritual in eins seiner Abenteuer einzubauen: wie bereits erwähnt, wird zu bestimmten Sternenkonstellationen Magie aus der dunklen Seite des Astralraumes, jenseits der Erdatmosphäre, in die Stele übertragen. Diese Energie erweitert dann den Radius des Bereichs, in dem die Magie-Axiome Ix Chels gelten und damit auch die Macht Itzacuans. 1 - MAYA RITUAL (des Nachts) Das Ritual ist eine Anregung für den Spielleiter und sollte in Stimmung und Umfang ruhig ausgeweitet werden, um der mystischen Techno-Magic-Stimmung näherzukommen: „Während die blutrote Sonne langsam hinter dem grauen Betonelend Puyallups versinkt, beginnen in der Pyramide die Vorbereitungen für ein großes Ritual. Itzacuan und seine Gefolgschaft kleiden sich in ihre alten, traditionellen Maya-Gewänder, um schließlich im Mondschein als Prozession auf den in silbriges Licht gehüllten Friedhof zu treten. Die Gefolgschaft stimmt einen tiefen Gesang an, die Fremdartigkeit der Laute scheint auf eine andere Sprache zu deuten, um Ghule und andere Wesen zu vertreiben. Dann setzt sich die Prozession in Richtung Stele in Gang. Sie wird vom Hohepriester Itzacuan angeführt. Hinter ihm wird eine mit Blüten überdeckte, aufgebahrte Gestalt getragen. Die Mayas wollen sie ihrer Mondgöttin Ix Chel opfern, um sie für das Ritual gnädig zu stimmen. Der Hohepriester und einige Auserwählte beginnen einen wilden Tanz um die Stele herum, sobald die Prozession ihr Ziel erreicht hat. Anschließend versucht Itzacuan mit Hilfe von Magie, Gebeten und Wissen zu bestimmen, wann die richtige Sternenkonstellation eingetreten ist. Nun ist es soweit: wenn die Runner nicht eingreifen, tötet der Hohepriester das Opfer, um den Kreis, der die Stele um gibt, mit ihrem Blut zu füllen. In dem Moment, in dem sich der Kreis schließt, zuckt vom Mond ein dunkler, mystischer Strahl hinab. Energie scheint sich über die Prozession zu erschütten, bis der Strahl schließlich eins mit dem silbrigen Licht wird. Im selben Moment beginnen sich die Grenzen des Maya-Einflusses in Seattle zu erweitern... f. NEUE ZAUBERSPRÜCHE Die Magie der dunklen Seite des Astralraumes ist anders beschaffen als die Energie der „irdischen Zauber“. Deshalb ist es für Maya-Priester möglich, einige Zaubersprüche anzuwenden, die mit „irdischer Magie“ nicht zu verwirklichen sind. Alles andere bleibt wie gehabt: das Zaubern läuft regeltechnisch ( mit den o.g. Abänderungen) aber genau gleich ab, um keine unnötige Komplexität heraufzubeschwören. 1. GHUL ERSCHAFFEN Die Anzahl der Erfolge bestimmt die Werte des Ghuls (1-2 unterdurchschnittlich, 3-4 etwa normal, 5 leicht überdurchschnittlich etc.) und seine Skills. Als Maß gelten dabei immer die Werte, die der Tote in seinem früheren Leben hatte. Entzug : S2 2. KRAFTFOKUS Wirkt nur auf Maya-Gebiet. Der Zauber fokussiert das Ziel auf einen, von ihm gewählten, Skill. Für die Dauer des Zaubers (#Erfolge * 10 Minuten) erhöht sich der Skill um +2 Würfel. Versucht das Ziel während dieser Zeit einen anderen Skill einzusetzen, so erhält es eine Mod. von +1 auf die Target-Zahl. Der Zauber kann aber auch vor Ablauf seiner Wirkung durch Wunsch beendet werden. Entzug: S2 3. WINDGEFLÜSTER Der Wind trägt eine Botschaft zu einem Empfänger. Die Erfolge des Zauberers geben die Anzahl der Informationen an, die die Botschaft enthalten darf. Die Übermittlung dauert, unabhängig von der Entfernung, nur einige Sekunden. Entzug : M2 4. ITZAMNAS ZORN Der Zauber wirkt wie ein Mana-/Power-Bolt. Der Initialschaden ist leicht; die Phase beträgt 2. Das Besondere an dem Zauber: die Kästchen, die beim Gegner an Schaden markiert werden dürfen, können auf die Spalten körperlich/geistig aufgeteilt werden! Entzug : T4 Zusätzlich stehen den Mayas prinzipiell auch alle Zauber der Shadowrun-Regeln zur Verfügung. g. MACHT DES KARMAS Karma Energie ist die Kraft eines Charakters, den Lauf der Dinge in seiner Welt zu verändern. Die Natur der Dinge in Itzacuans Welt ist aber völlig fremd und den Spielern unbekannt. Es ist eine andere Welt... Um so bemerkenswerter ist es, was die Runner dort mit ihrem Karma erreichen können: wenn sie das Karma aus ihrer Welt dort einsetzen, um das Schicksal zu verändern, so neutralisieren sich zwei Realitäten. Noch mal für Dich, Chummer: im Reich Itzacuans gilt : Karma = Zerstörung. Hat die Gruppe dies erst einmal herausgefunden (s. Puyallup Barrens), so können sie unter genügend Energieeinsatz in folgenden Dimensionen manipulieren: *Für 4 Karmapunkte: Maya-Zauber inkl. seinen Auswirkungen neutralisieren. *5 KP. S2 Treffer gegen Lebewesen, das sich mit seiner Willenskraft gegen die Zerstörung seiner Materie wehren muß. *8 KP. Nicht magische Materie in einem Volumen von maximal 111 Meter zerstören. *15 KP Magische Materie in einem Volumen von maximal 111 Meter zerstören (hierdurch kann auch die Stele vernichtet werden !!!). h. DRAMATIS PERSONAE ITZACUAN: Body: 6, Ouickness. 5, Strength: 5, Charisma : 3, Intelligenz: 5, Willpower. 5, Essence: 6, Reaktion: 5 Skills: Feuerwaffen (Konz.): 6, Führung: 6, Verhandlung : 5, Beschwören von Elementen: 4, Hexerei: 6, Waffenloser Kampf: 5, Mathematik: 6, Astrologie: 6 Kräfte, die ihm seine Götter verleihen (nur Maya-Gebiet): Augen mit Thermo und Low Light Sicht, Spell-Lock auf Unsichtbarkeit (1) Ausrüstung : Panzerjacke, Katana (magisch), Ares Predator mit Laser-Licht. Spell Lock: Itzamnas Zorn 2 Erfolge Zaubersprüche: Feinde erkennen (5), Kampfsinn (4), Itzamnas Zorn (5), Mittlere Wunden behandeln (3), Maske (4), Unsichtbarkeit (5), Windgeflüster (3), Kraftfokus (3), Ghul erschaffen (6) Itzacuan ist darauf versessen, das Machtgebiet in Seattle auszudehnen. Um dies zu erreichen, organisiert er ständig Intrigen unter den großen Corps, damit er sein Gebiet unbemerkt in den Vororten weiter ausdehnen kann. Wenn es für ihn von Vorteil ist, geht er auch eine zeitlich begrenzte Allianz mit einem Nicht-Maya ein, versucht dann aber, als Mr. Johnson einen normalen Menschen zu spielen, der die Interessen eines „ganz normalen“ Corps vertritt. So können die Runner durchaus auch außerhalb von Puyallup an den Maya-Priester geraten... XANXIL: Body. 6, Ouickness: 4, Strength: 5, Charisma : 3, Intelligenz: 5, Willpower. 5, Essence. 6, Reaktion: 4 Skills : Feuerwaffen (Konz.):6, Führung: 5, Ver handlung: 4, Beschwören (wie Schamanen!): 4, Hexerei: 4, 1 Skill nach Spezialgebiet: 6 Ausrüstung: Panzerjacke, Micro-Transceiver, Maschinenpistole Uzi 111 mit Laserlicht, Spell Lock: Itzamnas Zorn 2 Erfolge Zaubersprüche: Feinde erkennen (5), Kampfsinn (4), Itzamnas Zorn (5), Kraftfokus (5), Handlungen beherrschen (4). Der Hohe Wächter ist Vertrauter Itzacuans und weiß im Prinzip über alles, was der Maya Priester plant und macht, Bescheid. Xanxil ist hundertprozentig loyal und würde seinen „Meister“ nie betrügen. Während einer Abwesenheit von Itzacuan ist er der oberste Maya. „Normale“ Menschen verachtet er. JOHN LEE VAHLEN: Werte wie Söldner, Shadowrun S.40. Vahlen hat aufgrund seiner Nachforschungen einige Infos über Itzacuans Reich, die der SL aus den Nachforschungstabellen zusammenstellen kann. NSCs ALLGEMEIN: Zu den Werten von Nichtspielercharakteren: In dieser Spielhilfe wird oft auf Hintergrundinfos im Shadrowrun-Regelwerk und in der Spielhilfe „Sprawl“ verwiesen. „Werte wie...“ heißt, daß der NSC die selben Werte wie auf der angegebenen Seite PLUS die dann aufgezählten Skills und Ausrüstungsgegenstände hat. Wie immer muß der SL Anzahl und Werte von NSCs einer Gruppe anpassen; gerade bei Shadowrun ist dies nötig. Wenn z.B. alle Spielercharaktere mit Vergrößerungsgläsern Stufe 3 herumlaufen, warum sollten dann nicht zumindest einige NSCs ähnliche Ausrüstung besitzen... Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Frank Lohmann Kategorie:Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Janny Timm Kategorie:Katja Engler